gohan and zatch the unbeatables
by gohanrrte
Summary: what awaits our young demisayian when he is called a nerd at school and finally gets fed up of school? and what plan does dende have in store for making the life our young demisayains life a misery?
1. Chapter 1

**_HI GUYS THIS IS MY NEW FANFIC ,IT IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER AND SECOND FANFIC ON THIS SITE_**

 _WHAT IF GOHAN had no friends during his first day at school and gets depressed by all the mockery? and what if due to a plan by dende Gohan ends up as the book owner of Zatch? follow Gohan as he travels around the world to help Zatch become the kind king he wants to become_

[gohan x megumi]

CHAPTER 1 : FIRST DAY AT ORANGE STAR

"Gohan get up" , chimed the voice of his energetic little brother as he jumped up and down on the teenage demisaiyan's stomach . All the way chanting " get up get up get up get UP!"

"Ok squirt I am up" Gohan got up with a heavy sigh and mentally groaned _'oh man why doesn't he let me wake up on my own for at least once in all these years?'._ Gohan looked over to his brother who was trying hard not to grin . Gohan raised an eyebrow at that _'this is unusual, what's the big deal huh?'_ then he focused his brain at the little figure infront of him .Goten flashed him the innocent look he can muster and directed it towards Gohan and said

"Big brother today you are going to your new high school right?" Goten 'asked' and further added "your school starts at 8:00 am and its 9:30 am now ..arent you going to be late?" Gohan stood there listening to his brother and tried to sink in what he had just said , then realization dawned about what Goten said

' _oh crap! I am late on my first day of school, what will the teachers think of me? Damnit !'._ Gohan sprinted downstairs into the living room to find that it wasn't even sunrise yet , another realization dawned Gohan that he had been tricked! Within a flash he reappeared in his room only to find his brother roaring on the ground with laughter . ' _he is going to get it now . I will be sure to eat away his part of snacks before going to school'_ Gohan grinned on what probably was a childish idea but was evil for the young demisaiyan .

(time skip)

Son Chichi the family patriarch was giving Gohan and set of do's and dont's during the school , the Mother –son discussion was coming to an end

"Gohan did you pack your bag?"

"Yes Mom"

"Did you take your lunch?"

"Yes Mom"

"Don't get yourself in any fight got it?"

"Ok Mom"

"Ok good luck on your first day son"

"thanks mom"

"All the best brother " Goten chimed in

"Thanks squirt" Gohan all of a sudden laughed evilly which startled poor Goten

"what's the matter brother?"

"nothing squirt"

"ok mom I am gonna go the school starts in an hour" Gohan said pointing the statement to chichi before she goes to her hysterical crying state of 'my baby has grown up soon he will leave me alone'

"sure son and don't be afraid to show off your powers" chichi added

"ok mom" Gohan answered and took of on the flying nimbus

Gohan knew exactly why his mom wants him to show off, 'grandbabies' his mother is obsessed with grandbabies. So Gohan just acted to her liking and took off.

On his way to school Gohan had a variety of questions and scenarios running through his mind

' _what if no body wanted to be friends with me?'_

' _what if I expose my true strength and they abandon me?'_

' _what if..'_ he was dragged out of his thoughts as he was atop the school roof top

' _ok here goes nothing'_ Gohan reassured himself and went to the front desk and looked at the lady who was in charge of the time table distribution .

The rather bored lady said "yes?"

"uhmm.. well I need a time table mam today is my first day. So can you please give me the directions to my homeroom?" Gohan asked politely

The lady was taken aback nobody had ever talked so politely since she worked there . quickly recomposing herself she said " sure lad, may I know your name please?"

"its Son Gohan, mam"

The lady quickly searched her laptop and printed a timetable sheet

"very well Gohan here is your time table and your homeroom no is 403. Go staright and turn left and the first room is 403 got it?"

"thank you mam" Gohan being the gentleman he was thanked her

"no problem lad"

Gohan walked in the directions given to him and reached room no 403

' _here it is room no 403. I wonder what kind of students I will meet here'_ Gohan 'gently' (cough yeah right cough) knocked the door and alas! The door broke off its hinges . the boring class suddenly turned lively and interesting as they saw a scrawny looking kid (yeah in their dreams) break the front door open off its hinges

"I.. I am…sorry I didn't mean it. It was an accident" Gohan quickly apologized

The teacher merely nodded at him "its ok son the door had to break any of these days its not your fault, may I know who you are?"

"I am a new student here sir Son Gohan"

The teacher had eyes the size of saucers then he called Gohan in "Ah! Come in son, come in"

Gohan did as he was told

The teacher further continued "students we have a new addition to our class who actually knows how to read and has scored the highest marks in every subject . you lot can learn a thing or two from him"

Gohan was not accustomed with all the praise and felt uncomfortable,but he also felt sad and isolated from the comments that were being circulated he can hear the words 'geek' 'nerd' 'bookworm' being directed at him

The teacher in his monotone voice called out " now ,now children make sure he is welcomed, no comments please!"

Gohan flashed the teacher a thankful smile which was returned by the teacher

"now gohan why don't you sit in one of the front benches?" the teacher stated rather than asked

"sure sir" was the reply from Gohan as he sat at one of the vacant front benches and listened intently to the teachers droning

(time skip)

Gohan was getting bored , extremely bored he had read all these stuff when he was just 5 why did he even have to go to high school?

Gohan sighed as he sank back into meditation and tried to divert away his mind from the passing comments

Finally the last period was over, Gohan put all his items in his bag and went on to the roof

There he called flying nimbus and went back home

While flying gohan was furious never had he thought the people for whom he had fought would backfire his hardwork and misery by calling him names like 'nerd' 'loser' 'bookworm' not only that the afro clad fool Hercule took HIS credit for beating cell AND called HIM and HIS family fake and tricksters? How could he?

Gohan hated school the rest of the flight was spent by random thoughts about hatred and school

"so much for a first day" Gohan sighed

Back Home..

"Mom I am home" Gohan called out to his mother

"Welcome back honey. How was your school today?"

"Very bad Mom . everyone thinks I am nerd and are teasing me."

"don't mind them Son they are jealous of you"

"Mom I don't want to go to school. Nobody wants to be my friend."

"GOHAN SON YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"But Mom…" Gohan began but was cut off by Chichi

"NO BUT'S MISTER YOU ARE GOING TO SCHOOL OR ELSE HUMAN SIZED MEAL AND THE COUCH FOR SIX MONTHS"

That shut Gohan up . no saiyan would EVER sacrifice their food even if it was the end of the world

Gohan mentally groaned _'I have to put through this everyday. Why me?, Dende you better not mess with my life or else you would have to find someone to replace you'_ Gohan threatened

Back on the lookout Dende gulped

Dende whistled nervously and pretended not to have heard the threat

unable to contain himself asked Dende " Dende why are you playing with Gohan's life? Wouldn't he get angry?"

Dende defended himself "Hey! Its fun to mess his life. Don't blame me." Dende suddenly had an idea and started laughing evilly

sweat dropped "The kid is the first kami I have ever seen to have a death wish so bad" shuddered at poor Dende's condition after Gohan finds out about him

 _ **hey guys i am alive. yeah yeah i know a bit corny. but hey this is one of the first kind of zatchbell fanfic, i guess the pairing would be gohan x megumi since this would be one of the coolest pairs ever!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DONT OWN DRAGON BALL Z AND ZATCH BELL. I AM JUST A FAN_**

 ** _IF I OWNED THEM ZATCH WOULDNT ROAM AROUND NAKED AND GOHAN WOULDNT BE THAT NAIVE!_**

CHAPTER 2 - NIGHTMARES AND FIRST MEETINGS

A week has passed uneventfully at school for Gohan. He was having a hard time to fit in, mostly because of his inattentiveness and tiredness that he didn't bother to listen the lectures. Not that he really needed to listen,he had read that stuff when he was just a toddler of five!. He didn't make any new friends since the others scurried away from him thinking he was a lazy bum. Oh you ask me why he is like this?. Why don't you peek in his mind? He is sleeping now, see whats going on in his mind..(takes the reader into Gohan's mind)

Gohan is having nightmares, ever since he had started highschool he keeps on dreaming about the Cell Games. But unlike the one he has fought, this particular dream was of Cell being revived by a mysterious masked duo. Just then Goku spawns through the mist and warns Gohan to stop them before it's too late and before he says the ominous duo's names Goku gets ki blasted by Cell and Cell laughs manaically and says " Not so soon Goku". The scene again shifts to a broken ruin and that too a very familiar ruin where the mysterious duo were hiding and the short one says

"Soon,very soon I will rule the mamodo world and their human partners would be my slaves…. And Cell can destroy the citizens…..and YOU SON GOHAN would watch your beloveds death…. Oh how evil I am, I am great aren't I?" the short one asks his partner who simply nods in return. The secne shifts again to show Gohan in chains and Cell infront of his eyes heading slowly towards Goten and his mother with a butcher knife and the latter were crying to release their brother/son respectively, lastly Cell smirks at Gohan and raises his knife to strike a blow. And that's where the dream ends as Gohan sit's upright drenched with sweat and Gohan isn't able to sleep anymore.

A whole week passed and Gohan was troubled by the repetitive dream, he spent a long time in the library and didn't bother to attend the classes he had known about from a very young age,

Meanwhile in the OX-KINGDOM

King OX was strolling through his empire when he had suddenly come over a bloody and bruised body a child with an extremely gold hair and a red book with him, king OX took him into the city and had the boy healed by the best doctors of his kingdom and surprisingly the boy had a very very fast healing as the boy was up in no time, ' _the kid reminds me a lot of my grandson's, he has a dedication like Gohan but he has the attitude of Goten. I wonder what the kid's are doing now? And what are these letters in this book?not even a single one in my kingdom could read it? How could this be happening, only if Gohan was here… oh wait! I have an idea **'**_ the OX king sprinted to his table and wrote a letter to Gohan

(THE LETTER)

Dear Gohan

How are you Grandson? Hope you are fine and happy, how is Goten? and your Mom? I heard that you are not able to make friends at school is that true? And yes I have an interesting thing to give you. You see the boy who delivered this message? His name is. Oh he must have said it oh well no more diversions well you see the kid who delivered the message has a red book with some unknown script. No one in my kingdom were able to decipher it. Since you are the most intelligent in my kingdom I am sending you the boy and the book, take care of them both, since I found the boy bloody and bruised , someone must have attacked the poor boy. Say Hi to Goten and your Mother

Love

OX king

He handed the letter to the boy and gave him one of his delivery hawks for the kid asked him to send him like that

NEXT MORNING

A certain teenage demisaiyan was lying flat on his stomach snoring only to be rudely woken by the youngest demisaiyan alive, by jumping on his poor brother only to be thrown outside of the room , same thing happened every day , but today…

" hey that's not a way to treat your little brother" came the voice of a certain blonde haired hyperactive child, the voice startled Gohan but didn't scare him, he had heard much more terrifying voices

"what.? Who? Who was that?" was the reply of the demisaiyan pointed at the mystery voice

" hey MR. over here" was the mystery voice, Gohan's head trailed at the voice to reveal a boy same height as goten and was holding a big yellow tail?

"who the heck are you? Barging in through my window…" ' _did I just say window'_ was the thought of Gohan

"Hi! My name is Zatch Bell. You must Gohan Son right?" Zatch asked while the person at whom the question was directed nodded, satisfied Zatch continued

"Your Grandpa sent me here to help you make friends and to be a friend for Goten" Zatch said excitedly

"oh by the way your gramps wanted me to give this to you" Zatch said as he handed Gohan a letter, Gohan read the letter and understood 'why?' his grandfather sent Zatch here

' _Great! Now two hyperactive kids to take care of, Dende you better seek replacement'_

All of a sudden he heard two kids trying to have a wrestling match,

Gohan watched as the kids were about to break his study table.

"Goten and Zakert don't touch my table." Gohan shouted , the boys turned to face Gohan but all of a sudden Zatch's pupils became milky white and he opened his mouth, that got Gohan's attention and all of a sudden a lightning bolt made its way towards Gohan through Zatch's mouth. Need less to say Gohan didn't expect it but his battle reflexes kicked in and he dodged the bolt which was actually a GRAVE mistake, since it blew a hole through the house

"Gohan, Goten how many times did I say NO ki blasts in home" came the voice of a certain feared frying pan wielder

Gohan and Goten gulped they didn't expect this well Gohan did but Goten?, poor kid was just standing there while his new friend shot lightning from his mouth

Chichi heard explosions and rushed to the scene of chaos, when she reached the place , she was horrified and angry, angry no furious would be the right word, the ox princess never got angry she was furious

"OH MY GOD! What did you boys do?" Chichi screeched

"Mom we didn't do anything Zatch was the one who shot lightning from his mouth and blew up a hole" Gohan protested while Goten nodded

Zatch on the other hand looked confused no one had ever said such things about him " what are you saying Gohan? How can I do that? Are you feeling okay?" Zatch asked

Chichi looked over to the new voice and found a small kid,

"Good morning mam! My name is Zatch Bell and I am sent here by the OX king to stay here and help Gohan and Goten to make friends" Zatch said with a bow

Chichi was impressed by the boy's manners and left the room as how the boy will get her grandbabies by helping Gohan and Goten to make friends.

Gohan and Goten were grounded

"Brother why is the book glowing?" Goten asked pointing to the book that was under Gohan's hand

Gohan looked over and found that it was the same book that the boy Zatch brought with him

He opened the book and was surprised when he found out that he WAS able to read the lines that glowed red, curious he read what was written

' _the first spell:zaker'_ This didn't make any sense to Gohan but was now more interested in finding what the boy was..

THE END

 _ **HEY FOLKS, I AM ALIVE AND HAVE POSTED A NEW CHAPTER, ZATCH HAS MET GOHAN AND GOHAN BECAME THE BOOK OWNER OF ZATCH!**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE POSTED ON FRIDAY, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE FIRST FIGHT ON THIS FANFIC! GUYS PLZ REVIEW AND MEGUMI WOULD MAKE HER APPEARANCE IN CHAPTER 6 OR 7 OR DO YOU GUYS WANT HER TO MAKE HER APPEARANCE SOONER?. YOU CAN PM ME YOUR OPINION OR REVIEW IT. THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DONT OWN DRAGON BALL Z AND ZATCH BELL THEY ARE OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA AND MAKATO RAIKU RESPECTIVELY**_

 _ **hey guys i am back! here is the new chap. enjoy and review**_

"speech"

'reading'

 _ **'thought'**_

 _ **"spell/attacks" "zakeru/kamehameha"**_

CHAPTER 3- FIRST BATTLE

One day has passed since Zatch has arrived, Gohan wasn't able to decipher what was written in the book, heck! He couldn't even say what IS Zatch?. Gohan relayed all the incidents which were inhuman about Zatch. _**'last night during dinner ,Zatch had eaten a very big fish in a few minutes! No human could do that, unless they were half-saiyans or full-saiyans. And Zatch isn't a saiyan, because after dinner when mom asked me to bathe Goten and Zatch I found horns in Zatch's head. And saiyans don't have horns,so Zatch being a saiyan is wrong, and the book…. It glowed when I misspelled his name.'**_ Gohan sighed in annoyance as he didn't knew what to do, _ **'grandpa you have given me one heck of a trouble. What should I do? Maybe… Dende yeah Dende should know what to do, he is the guardian of the Earth so he should know what's going on!'**_ Gohan was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called by his most hated teacher , the arithmetic teacher. not that he hated arithmetic, it was one of his favorite subjects, but the arithmetic teacher, hated his guts and brains. He constantly tried to show the students that Gohan was not as intelligent as him but all was in vain as Gohan did every test in record time and passed with flying colours most would want to achieve, stated "Gohan you are not paying attention, so as a punishment solve these questions in two minutes" said and pointed to the black board and in wardly smirked ' _ **no matter how genius you are Gohan, no one can answer these questions in two minutes'**_ Touyama inwardly grinned.

Gohan took a look at the blackboard

'Let R be a relation defined by R = {(4,3),(x 2,2),(1,6),(-4,0)}.

a) Find all values of x so that R is not a function.' _**'what the hell?'**_ Gohan thought _ **'I did these problems when I was seven. Honestly this is a waste of time'**_ Gohan knew the answer and said it aloud in 40 seconds "x 2 = 4 or x 2 = 1" Gohan said in a matter of factly tone.

was angry that his plan to embarrass Gohan utterly flopped, he said " its correct" with venom in his voice "you may sit"

Gohan did as he was told and was trying to read the red book. _ **'I can only read the part glowing red in the book and it says..**_ _'the first spell-_ _ **zaker**_ _'_ _ **this does not make any sense'**_. Gohan closed the book and waited for the bell to ring for lunch, he started racking in his mind the possibilities of what Zatch was,unknown to him two hyperactive kids had broken out of prison and were stalking Gohan , then the bell rang and Gohan rushed to his usual spot the rooftop. He opened his lunch and was about to dig in when he heard a voice behind him…Kaneyama and Sharpner the school bullies

"how come a scrawny kid like you eat so much?" Kaneyama asked amused

"whatever lets grab his lunch! It looks good" Sharpner said Kaneyama nodded and were advancing towards Gohan , who wasn't even paying attention to these pests

He started eating and was about to finish when his hand was stopped by Kaneyama

"who do you think you are? The lunch was meant for us!" Kaneyama shouted in an attempt to frighten Gohan but what he did was adding fuel to the fire, no one dared to stop a saiayn while eating and those who did ended up at the hospital by the gentle saiyans and for Vegeta, they bid their farewell and went on to meet King Yemma the hard way, Gohan was seething with rage and punched Kaneyam through the wall. Sharpner who was standing there the whole time charged at Gohan " why you …" but was cut off when a freight train named Gohan smashed him into the wall next to Kaneyama.

"HEY! Gohan/Big Brother Mom said not to hurt the students." Zatch and Goten shouted but realizing their mistake put their hands on their mouth. but it was too late Gohan had found them out and dragged them both out by their clothes

"what are you both doing here?" Gohan tried to sound stern but he couldn't

"Mom wanted you to make friends, so we came here to help you" both the boys said at the same time

Gohan sighed Goten and Zatch became close to each other in just one day

Just then three girls came through the roof to find Sharpner and Kaneyama lying on the floor out cold

"Kaneyama?" cried a girl with short brown hair in a blue and white sailor fuku

"Sharpner?" Cried the other girl with short blonde hair wearing a green sleeveless shirt

"You? Did you do this to our friends?" asked a girl with black hair in pigtails, who was wearing a baggy white shirt

Gohan simply nodded his head as yes, this enraged the girl in pigtails and she attacked Gohan which was parried off by Gohan

"why did you attack them?" the girl asked

"they were trying to take my lunch and beat me because I am new here" Gohan said defensively

" still who gave you the right to attack them?" the girl screeched

Gohan looked at her dumbfounded _**'does she have a brain at all?'**_ unknown to them a figure was watching them from a nearby rooftop

"wow those girls are gorgeous !" the figure cried

"would you stop doing that Eido?" another small figure piped in

"come on Hyde I need a girlfriend! I am gonna take that blonde girl" Eido said dreamily "let's go Hyde"

Saying that Eido and Hyde jumped from the building and Eido said _**"jikuru"**_ and Eido was flying on his skateboard!

Meanwhile..

Gohan was blocking the girl whom he recalled now as Videl . just then he felt another ki spike as he heard a soft thump and a screech by the blonde girl whom he recalled as Erasa

"AHHHH! LEAVE ME! YOU JERK!" Erasa cried trying to break free from the hold of the man who landed from the sky

"I am strong, and I am cool and I want to make you my girlfriend" Eido stated and tried to drag Erasa but was stopped by a slap by the brown haired girl Suzume

" let go my friend you jerk!" Suzume shrieked trying to maintain her calm

"I like you too come with me" Eido said and started to drag them both

"ahh! Videl help us" the girls cried

Videl forgot her fight and and rushed towards Eido but Eido flicked his hand and said _**"jikuru"**_ "don't interfere" and Videl was blown away like a leaf caught in a storm but was caught by Gohan ,due to his reflexes he caught Videl and saw HOW the wind came from. It came from a boy.. a boy who was like Zatch .

Gohan rushed at Eido at inhuman speed and in a flash rescued both the girls "get away from here. Find a place safe to hide" he said to the girls and turned to face an awestruck Eido

"who are you and who is that kid who sent the wind and what is that book in your hand?" Gohan asked in a demanding voice

Hyde was surprised that a human was able to see through his speed, little did he knew Gohan was not completely human and his speed was like a snail's movement for Gohan. Hyde came out and Eido took out a green book which was glowing just like Zatch's

Zatch and Goten came back after they left the girls and the boys outside

Goten and Zatch stood beside Gohan and waited for the man to attack and all of a sudden the man's book glowed and Eido shouted _ **"jikuru"**_ and Hyde sent out a slashing wind through his hands, Gohan was just in time to catch Goten and Zatch and jump out of the way, the stray wind hit the railing and demolished it .

Gohan was about to knock him out when Hyde seemed to recognize Zatch and said "Zatch? How are still here?"

Gohan stood mystified for a movement before Eido send numerous stray _**"jikuru's"**_ at Goten and Zatch but were dodged and it hit a nearby mountain and sent a huge landslide

' _ **oh! No the people'**_ Gohan thought and vanished from sight and reappeared near the incoming landslide and sent huge ki waves and sent the debris flying and then he blasted the debris into nothingness, not even a single human was able to say what happened except a certain tomboy mamodo and her popstar partner who saw a boy blast the debris with his bare hands and disappear again?

"we may have to face him one day" a certain cute popstar said to her mamodo partner who nodded fearfully as she saw how strong the boy was. Honestly they hoped he wasn't a mamodo

Gohan reappeared near Eido and punched Eido in the gut as slowly as possible and that knocked the wind out of Eido , as he continued towards Hyde, he felt his bag glowing and saw the red book was glowing and was urging him to say the first spell

Eido who had recovered from the punch took Hyde in his hands and tried to make an escape but Gohan had now known how to use the book and said "Zatch Look at them" Gohan said pointing to the now fleeing Eido and Hyde Zatch did so and then Gohan said _**"ZAKERU"**_ and behold Zatch's eyes became milky white and Zatch sent a huge lightning bolt from his mouth. Gohan smirked triumphantly _**'I knew it we have to say the spell in order for them to use it'**_ Goten was shocked that his new friend had shot lightning from his mouth. Gohan said "Goten send a huge ki wave at them as a goodbye gift" Gohan winked and Goten nodded and put his hands forward and said "kia" and a huge ki wave sent Eido and Hyde flying into an unknown place. Videl and the others stood there and saw the 'scrawny'new kid and his brothers use lightning and wind and blew away the jerks to a far off place

No matter what they saved their lives so she thanked them and took her leave without any blackmail as she felt to owe them one

Gohan was happy and at the end of the school took both his brothers home, yes, Zatch is now his brother without him and Goten he couldn't have made new friends

(Back home)

Gohan's mother was extremely pleased that Gohan had made new friends and in a fit of excitement made too much of food for humans but not for saiyans, there is never an end for saiyan's appetite

Gohan was preparing to sleep with a future plan _ **'tomorrow I should take the book to dende he sure would have known about it'**_ with that Gohan closed his eyes and had a peaceful sleep which was missed by him for a week.

THE END

 _ **Hey Guys I AM ALIVE AND HAVE POSTED A NEW CHAPTER**_

 _ **Gohan has figured how to use his spell book and has confirmed that there are others like Zatch and he also fought Eido and Hyde and also made an indirect appearance with Megumi amd Tia. Next chapter Gohan confronts Dende and would have a short spar with Piccolo! will Gohan know about Zatch or would he have to rely on anyone else? who would be that special someone? find out in the next chapter.**_

 _ **P.S - REVIEW OR ELSE ZOFIS WILL CONTROL YOU AND MAKE YOU THE BOOK OWNER OF A THOUSAND YEAR OLD MAMODO.**_

 _ **Glossary**_

 _ **Zakeru-** _**_Zatch's signature spell. He emits a powerful lightning from his mouth, strong enough to blast through solid stone. One zap can bring a person down. This is his most basic attack spell, and was his most used spell until he developed further his abilities_**

 ** _Jikuru-Hyde's first spell which shoots a wind blast at the opponent_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DONT OWN DBZ AND ZATCH BELL**_

"speech"

 _ **'thought'**_

 _ **"spell/attack"**_

CHAPTER-4 REVELATIONS AND UNEXPEXCTED VISITORS

Gohan had shifted his house into the city under unexpected circumstances and Gohan slept in his own room

It was a fine Sunday morning and Gohan was determined to take Zatch and Goten to Dende's lookout, he carefully practiced what he should say to his mother. Gohan was rolling on his bed thinking what he should say, when suddenly he felt Cell Jr's jumping on him, being the one who have faced the terror known as Cell, Gohan was on full alert and even in his half awaken state he threw the Cell Jr's and sprang out of the bed and saw that the supposed Cell Jr's were in fact Goten and Zatch! Somehow Goten convinced Zatch that jumping on his brother was fun and Zatch being as naïve as Goten bought it and gave it a try, only to be thrown out of the room by the victim, Gohan looked over if they were hurt. But no they were standing perfect with a satisfied smile, each of them grinning like idiots they were.

Gohan sighed and got out of bed and did his daily work while he had to maintain to hyperactive kids without breaking the house and decimating the jungle.

(time skip)

Gohan came down for breakfast accompanied by Zatch and Goten. On the table were tons of food which could feed a small army for a week but these saiyans and mamodos were known for their huge appetite the food vanished in as Gohan,Goten and Zatch ate food. Atleast Zatch ate , Gohan and Goten inhaled food. Chi-chi was happy to cook and feed her boys even it was only for a few days she considered Zatch as her son and their bond reached new heights when she learnt that Gohan had made new friends.

"Mom…" Gohan called to his mother carefully picking his next words

"hmmm.." was the Mother's reply

"Mom can I take Goten and Zatch to Dende's lookout?" Gohan asked his mom

Chi-chi raised an eyebrow this was new usually Gohan said that he would take Goten to an amusement park or to Capsule corporation but the lookout was only once and that was to introduce him

' _ **oh! Maybe he wants to introduce Zatch'**_ Chi-chi thought "ok Gohan you can go but be back before lunch."

"ok Mom!" Gohan beamed and finished his breakfast and said "Goten,Zatch I am going to take you both to the lookout get ready!" Goten nodded but Zatch was confused and asked

"Gohan what is this lookout? Whom should we lookout?" Zatch asked Gohan

Gohan chuckled and said "you will know that soon Zatch" Zatch nodded and went after Goten to have a bath after finishing their breakfast

(time skip)

"Goten , Zatch hop on flying nimbus while I fly ok?" Gohan said the kids, they both nodded rapidly

Zatch was about to ride the 'yellow flying cotton candy' as he called it despite Gohan explaining him it was a cloud.

Zatch and Goten hopped on Nimbus and neither of them fell, this satisfied Gohan

' _ **at least now I know he has a pure heart'**_ Gohan thought as he guided flying Nimbus

' _ **hope I get some answers…'**_ Gohan thought as he flew

(time skip)

Gohan and the kids arrived at the lookout in ten mins. Piccolo was more than happy to see his former pupil, even if he has a hard exterior and showed no emotions he had a soft spot for Gohan, Gohan was his first friend and probably the best friend the same goes for Dende too. While Piccolo and welcomed them with open arms Dende was sweating bullets. He knew Gohan would search him and send him to afterlife but he didn't think it to be too soon. No he couldn't die he was just a teenager!

Gohan noticed Dende sweating profusely and decided to ask him later about it. Dende noticed Gohan looking at him and quickly regained his composure and welcomed him. After settling down and taking Goten and Zatch to the time room for a tour

Dende asked "So…What do you want from me Gohan?"

Gohan was a bit surprised but shrugged it off as he knew Dende being the guardian knew about his desires "well actually I need some information…" Gohan said as he took out a red book from his backpack. And that proved his suspicions as Dende gulped when he saw the book

Dende tried to sound normal but failed heavily as the strongest being was the one he was dealing with "wha? What? What is that book Gohan?" Dende asked stuttering all the way

Gohan smirked as he raised a ki ball in his hand and pinted it towards Dende and said "Speak! what did you do?" Dende collapsed on his knees and literally begged Gohan to not kill him and said that he only tried to modify the boy's route and make Gohan his guardian

Piccolo who was meditating thought that Dende's prank would get him killed and went to stop Gohan before he slaughtered the kid , but what Piccolo saw on the table made his eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth dropped to the ground

Gohan was pissed off he was going to beat Dende to a bloody pulp but when he heard his mentor say

"Gohan? Where did you get that book?"Gohan stooped his assault midway and turned to face Piccolo and said " Piccolo do you know what this book is? It glows when I read from it and these letters are something I have never seen before! Its like I am opening the book and reading on my own!"

Piccolo stayed calm and said " I can't remember well but after I fused with kami I had acquired his knowledge and I can recall some of the bits… listen Gohan there are more kids like him and they all have skills and if the book is burned the kid will vanish, that's how much I can remember" Piccolo said

Gohan sat with confusion written on his face

Meanwhile…at the Son residence

Son Chi-chi was doing the chores , she moved house in a half day as she wanted Gohan to make friends and give her grandbabies! She was lost in her la la la la land when she heard the doorbell ring

She opened it and saw an attractive woman standing there with a weird looking kid

"Good morning mam" the girl said before she continued "my name is Sherry Belmont and this here is my brother Brago Belmont, we are here to meet Son Gohan is he here at the moment?" Sherry asked politely

"Nice to meet you my name is Son Chi-chi and I am Gohan's mother please come in" Chi-chi gestured them in

Both of them were reluctant but gave in

At the Lookout…

Gohan was in a daze he came to know that Dende wasn't able to control the boy's fate he was in a deep quandary till he was shook by Goten and Zatch who were blabbering at how cool he was

"Big brother we saw your fight with that Grasshopper" Goten beamed excitedly

"yeah Gohan you were cool! But it was a shame that fraud took your credit" Zatch added

Gohan smiled at them and said "ok guys lets head home" the trio said Goodbye to the nameks and genie and took off Gohan promised Piccolo a sparring match after some days

(time skip)

Gohan reached home as Goten and Zatch went to a park despite his disapproval

After he reached home he didn't find his mom but he found another woman and a weird boy sitting in the hall, just then his mother came in and said "Ah! Gohan you have returned the woman over there and the boy came here to meet you. I have to go outside bye" Chi-chi excused herself and left Gohan with the strangers

Gohan stood there not knowing what to say. Just then the woman spoke

"Hello Gohan before you ask me how I know you..let me intoduce ourselves" The woman stated

"My name is Sherry Belmont and this is Brago a mamodo like the boy whom you have found."

Gohan perked up "What do you want from me? And what is this mamodo?"

Sherry took out a black book and showed it to Gohan and said "the red book. I want your red book"

Gohan remembering Piccolo's revelation countered "Not before you say me what is happening"

Sherry sighed and explained "Listen the boy you have is a mamodo . they are the children of demons who rule in a different world. Every thousand years hundred mamodo children are chosen to fight for the throne of the mamodo world. They chose humans and they fight alongside and burn their opponent's books. That's it in a nutshell"

Gohan being the cautious one asked "what will happen when we burn the book?"

Sherry and Brago were losing patience and Sherry said impatiently "the child will vanish!"

Unknown to them two kids were eavesdropping on them and one kid was hit by a shock

Gohan was devastated Zatch even though had been in his life had formed an important part in his life and he couldn't Zatch being gone so he said "forgive me but I will not give up my red book"

Sherry trying to be calm said " you will be in trouble if the kid stays with you, unlike me they are heartless and will kill you for the sake of fun" suddenly images of Frieza and Cell came to his mind

Gohan said " I have been in trouble more than you can ever imagine so a few opponents are nothing, I will say it again forgive me but I will not give up my red book" just then the door burst open to show a crying Zatch

"Gohan what are doing? Just give them the book! I am a monster" Zatch cried

"What? No Zatch think about Goten and Mom when they find you gone? Do you want them to lament on your loss? And you are not a monster in fact I am much more of a monster than you!" Gohan said angrily

"So it can't be helped" Sherry stated and Brago pointed his hand at Gohan _**"reisu"**_ Sherry read from the book and Brago shot out a ball made of gravity at Gohan only to harmlessly hit Gohan

Sherry and Brago were more than shocked to see a human withstand their gravity attacks

Zatch couldn't bear it and stood infront of Gohan "Don't hurt my friend. Leave him"

"Shut up" Brago said as Sherry read _**"gurabirei"**_ and Zatch was planted face first to the ground

"Zatch!" Gohan shouted and rushed towards him and tried to pick him and then he felt.. Zatch was affected by gravity

"Goten! Go and call mom" Gohan called out Goten nodded and ran out

"Now Leave Zatch alone" Gohan snarled at Sherry

"Gohan don't bother with me, give her the book" Zatch said

"What are you talking? Don't you get it? If I give ther the book you will vanish! Fight for your destiny Zatch, not for some stupid fight to decide the king, fight for your friends, fight for Goten and fight to stay with ME!" Gohan said angrily

"enough talk!" Brago said as he exerted gravity on Gohan too who didn't feel even a thing

Sherry and Brago had their eyes popped out from their sockets

"Brago concentrate.. you idiot attack the book keeper!" Sherry snarled angrily

"Not my fault.. you should add more heart power into it!" Brago countered

Sherry was about to retort but was stopped by Gohan " Gravity doesn't affect me so release Zatch NOW!" Gohan snarled in a voice that would make Frieza shit his pants

Brago released Zatch out of fear and Zatch stood up

"Zatch lets fight them and win together! Lets become stronger together!" Gohan motivated Zatch who was now willing to fight

"All right Gohan!" Zatch said and stood face to face with Brago

"Sherry prepare our third spell" Brago said while Sherry nodded

" _ **gigano reisu"**_ Sherry read a spell and Brago sent a bigger gravity ball

"lets fight Zatch" Gohan said as the ball neared

"yeah I am ready" Zatch said

"all right" Gohan said as he took out the red book which glowed even brighter and _ **"zakeru"**_

Gohan read and Zatch sent a lightning which pushed Brago's attack back at them

"impossible! An attack equal to my gigano reisu?" Brago thought out loud as he was hit by his own attack

The explosion blew a hole in the house otherwise everything was fine

"Look I don't know why you are going around burning other's book but Zatch somehow managed to save me and it's my way to repay him and I will face any threat that threatens our peace" Gohan said as he helped Sherry onto her feet

"once again we will defeat you like today" Gohan further added

Sherry understood and took her leave "don't you dare to lose to someone, protect the child of the red book we will be the ones to defeat you" Sherry said smiling and extended her hand and Gohan shaked hands with her and bid her farewell everything was fine or was it?

Just then Goten brought Chi-chi who was shocked that Gohan blew a hole through their new house

"GOHAN! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?" Chi-chi screeched

"Someone save me!" Gohan shouted as he was chased by Chi-chi and her frying pan of doom

THE END

 _ **HEY GUYS ITS ME! I AM STILL ALIVE AND HAVE UPDATED A NEW CHAP ENJOY AND REVIEW**_

 _ **CHAPTER 5 WOULD HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS!**_

 _ **Glossary**_

 _ **zakeru- Zatch's basic attack when he shoots lightning from his mouth**_

 _ **reisu- Brago's attack when he fires a gravity ball at the opponent. it is one of his weakest attack**_

 _ **guraberei- Brago's attack when he creates gravity field around his opponent**_

 _ **gigano reisu- Brago's attack which is a bigger version of reisu**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DONT OWN DRAGON BALL Z AND ZATCH BELL JUST WRITING FOR FUN ENJOY! AND REVIEW**_

 _ **CHAPTER DEDICATED TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. ESPECIALLY WITCH DOC, VICTOR 0606, X3 RUNNER, KAKAROTMANIASTIC AND ZENO TAIL123 AND ALL THOSE WHO READ MY STORY.**_

"SPEECH"

 _ **'THOUGHT'**_

A few days have passed after the incident with Brago, and like the usual routine, Gohan was woken up by two hyperactive souls trapped in the bodies of his brothers, Gohan threw the poor kids out of his room and sat up with a groan. He had to take Goten and Zatch to meet a certain lavender haired kid, who likes to taint the heart of innocent children. It was strange that neither did Gohan encounter a mamodo nor did he face any evil threat. But still he had an ominous feeling as if his worst nightmares are stirring and reforming just to turn his life upside down. _**'what is this feeling? I can't place my finger on it, but it is like someone with a very huge level of ki has just appeared out of thin air on Earth! It feels like Dad's ki and at the same time it's like frieza's and sometimes it's like Me! And at the same time it's like King cold's. if I knew someone like that it was Cell...'**_ Gohan grimaced at the name of his arch enemy _**'then again this ki feels a different feel from that of Cell's, this one feels more powerful, more viscious, and more evil'**_ Gohan had his eye brows furrowed as he thought about the strange ki but soon forgot about it as he headed downstairs, he found that both Goten and Zatch were sitting on the couch with huge smiles plastered on their faces, Chi-chi was making breakfast as she hummed a tune that Gohan can't remember

"Gohan! You are awake!" shrieked the two boys

Gohan laughed sarcastically _ **'yeah, you are the one speaking when you both woke me up.'**_ "I didn't wake up squirts, I was woken up." Gohan replied sarcastically. Goten and Zatch could only smile in embarrassment

(Time skip)

The Son family and their responsibility had gathered to eat their breakfast . Chi-chi was delighted that her boys liked her food as usual, and sat contently as her boys inhaled and devoured her cooking. In a few minutes the breakfast was over and Chi-chi had an interesting news to tell

"Gohan .. Bulma called me last night and said she wanted to meet you immediately in the morning. And take Goten and Zatch so that they can meet Trunks and play" Chi-chi stated in a matter of factly way

Gohan could only nod as he imagined half of the west city in rubbles or worse the super strong kids taking over the world! Gohan sweated bullets at the thought of his innocent brother behind the bars smiling with the same innocence and the lavender haired punk kid sitting with a smirk of satisfaction with a golden haired kid who doesn't have any idea of what's going on

"Big brother we are going to meet Trunks?" Goten chimed in

"Gohan, who is Trunks?" Zatch asked

"Trunks is a family friend, and is like a little brother to me. Just like you both" Gohan explained with a smile

(time skip)

Gohan was flying with Goten and Zatch towards capsule corporation. Soon they reached an yellow dome and landed infront of it. Gohan was about to press the doorbell but suddenly the door flung open revealing a very pissed off Vegeta who scared Goten and since Zatch had never met this person and almost peed in his pants

"Good morning Mr. Vegeta" Gohan greeted Vegeta

Vegeta snorted and brushed past Gohan and flew away to Kami knows where

"Hey,Bulma !" Gohan called out to the blue haired genius and the person in question came out of her lab

"Gohan ? Oh! Its nice to meet you kid." Bulma said as she neared Gohan "look at you! You have grown taller than me in a few months!" Bulma exclaimed while Gohan laughed with the famous Son grin

"Thanks Bulma, Mom said you called me to meet you?" Gohan asked

Bulma nodded and asked "who is this kid with golden hair Gohan?"

Gohan smiled and replied "He is my responsibility Bulma. His name is Zatch Bell" Bulma wanted to laugh at the name but then again who was she to laugh when she herself was named after under garments!

Bulma nodded and smiled sweetly at the boys "Goten , Zatch come in kids Trunks is waiting upstairs" Bulma stated as she let the boys in

"Gohan I wanted to show you my new invention and I wanted you to help me with it" Bulma confessed once they were inside

"Sure Bulma!" Gohan answered he always liked helping with Bulma's inventions

"But for that..you hav-have to go to the mall Gohan" Bulma said in a nervous tone

"what is the invention you are working on? Bulma?" Gohan asked

"it's a transporter Gohan . it can be used to teleport people or things by saying their name and providing their location" Bulma said

"Ok! I will go to the mall Bulma" Gohan agreed and flew towards the mall Bulma just smiled at the man whom she had met when he was a cute kid of 4

(Time skip)

Gohan didn't knew what to do in a mall and was just wondering off when suddenly he felt someone rammed into him, Gohan shook his head and noticed that the person who rammed into him was a woman as old as him with auburn hair and eyes and an 'oh so cute' innocent face plastered on her

They both couldn't help but blush as they thought about each other

"Umm.. sorry for ramming into you" the girl apologized as she stood up as she held Gohan's hand as he pulled her up

"its ok miss….?" Gohan said not knowing her name

"Megumi. Megumi Ooumi" the girl replied

"nice name my name is Gohan. Gohan Son" Gohan said as he extended his hand for the girl

Megumi was surprised, would be an understatement, when all the guys wanted to be with her and would go crazy for her, there was this guy! Who didn't even know who she was?

' _ **plus, he is kinda cute'**_ Megumi thought dreamily as a slight blush crept to her face

Shaking her head off and coming back into reality she shook hands with Gohan and before she could ask him anything her phone rang

"ok, yeah yeah I get it ok I will be there" Megumi spoke to the person who was talking with her and sighed

"Sorry Gohan but I have to go. My friend needs my help and its an urgency, so Bye! Maybe we can meet some other day"

"Ok no problem Megumi Bye!" Gohan turned around before he felt someone slip something in his pocket he whirled around to see Megumi wink at him and walk away

Gohan got curious and took out the contents in his pocket and found a paper with a phone number

And a message that read 'Call Me if you ever want to talk with me Megumi' just then he was transported back by Bulma and he didn't even notice it since he was lost in the thoughts of the beautiful girl he just met, unknown to him Bulma crept towards him and read the paper and then she shrieked in delight

That's when Gohan came to know he was back in capsule corps! _**'oh shit!'**_ Gohan thought as Bulma called his mom and explained the situation in a matter of seconds! Just then he felt a very familiar ki he hasn't felt in years and along with him were two more power levels

A smile crept on Gohan's face as he dashed outside with Bulma and there was a friend he hasn't met in years!

"Hey guys! How are you?" a certain sword wielder asked

"Mirai-Trunks yo-you are back!" Gohan cried with joy as he hugged his friend

"Son?why didn't you age?" Bulma asked being the genius she was, she was more interested in the fact that her son didn't age then the fact that she hasn't met him in seven years! Everyone face faulted at that

"Mom? Seriously? I didn't age because only seven months passed from where I am!" Mirai trunks exclaimed

"And Gohan I have a surprise for you" Mirai said as he looked at the time machine he came from and behold two blurs shot from it and attached with Gohan and yelled

"DADDY!" Gohan was flagger basted as he looked over to Mirai trunks who nodded

"Gohan the future version of you had two kids, whom we found out after we destroyed Cell" Mirai explained

"So um. You are my children?" Gohan asked to make sure not to hurt them or scare them

The kids who were a boy and a girl nodded

Gohan smiled as he wiped their tears and introduced himself "Hi! My name is Son Gohan" as held out his hands for his future children

"My name is Son Pan and I am nine years old" the girl introduced herself and shook hands with Gohan as he nodded and kissed her on her head and looked over to his future Son

"My name is Goshin and I am five years old" the boy introduced himself as Gohan smiled at him and kissed him too on his head

"Trunks? What brings you here no more androids right?" Bulma asked concerned for her son

"No mom everything is fine, the future you sent you a letter and I missed you guys so I came here" Mirai Trunks explained as he handed Bulma a letter and Bulma read it and her face lit up

"Well I guess we will be leaving. Thanks for having us here Bulma" Gohan thanked Bulma and called over to Goten and Zatch who were confused who the kids were after a lot of explanation they didn't get who they were so Gohan just drove them back home on the Nimbus cloud

(time skip)

Back home…

"Mom? We are home." Gohan called out as his mother came out with hearts in her eyes and asked

"Gohan? Who is the girl that wants to be my future daughter in law?" Chi-chi asked as Gohan turned Scarlet

"Mom! We just met!" Gohan defended himself

"Nonsense, she will be my daughter in law" Chi-chi stood with her arms crossed until her eyes fell on the two kids whom Gohan had brought home

"Gohan? Who are these kids?" Chi-chi asked

"Hi Grandma." Pan said shyly and Goshin smiled at his grandmother

Chi-chi was in a shock _**'did they just call me grandma?'**_ Chi-chi thought as she took out her infamous frying pan of doom and boomed

"EXPLAIN!"

Gohan gulped as he narrated how these children were her grand children from future and that he didn't do anything that cooled Chi-chi knowing her baby was pure would cool her off

Chi-chi instantly liked her grandchildren and cooked an even bigger meal for the night and for the following days also Pan and Goshin became attached to their Grandmother

(time skip)

Gohan was reading the kids bedtime stories and then suddenly a doubt popped in his mind and asked his future children

"hey squirts, you said me I am your father. But who is your mother?" Gohan asked

Pan and Goshin looked at each other and Goshin answered

"My mother's name is Son Megumi"

Gohan instantly remembered the girl from the mall and passed out after registering what his future son had just said

The kids looked at each other confused as to how their brother/father had lost consciousness

Unknown to them a certain frying pan wielder was eavesdropping on them and smiled to herself

"Megumi huh? I should meet you as soon as possible" Chi-chi smirked as she held the paper that Bulma was speaking of the paper which had Megumi's phone number

THE END

 _ **HEY GUYS I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER AND SORRY IT TOOK SOME TIME AND I ALWAYS WANTED GOHAN TO HAVE A SON SO DONT SUE ME! ANYWAYS I WILL BE MORE FREQUENT IN UPLOADING SO GUYS ENJOY AND REVIEW. UNTIL NEXT TIME,**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DONT OWN DRAGON BALL Z AND ZATCH BELL, HECK! I DONT EVEN OWN NARUTO.**_

"SPEECH"

 ** _'THOUGHT'_**

 ** _"ATTACK/SPELL" "KAMEHAMEHA/ZAKERU"_**

 ** _ENJOY AND REVIEW!_**

CHAPTER-6 CHAKRA?

Gohan woke up the next morning without anyone's 'help'. He lay down in his place and thought about the 'dream' he had. _ **' A weird dream huh? Me? having kids in the future? and they came back with MiraiTrunks! That sure must be a dream, but it felt so real….. oh well I should get up'**_ Gohan woke up only to find that he wasn't in his bed and there before his eyes were his future daughter and son along with his brothers sleeping peacefully. Gohan rubbed his eyes and got a good luck once again, realizing it wasn't a dream he sighed and did his daily work. He remembered his son saying that their mother was a girl named Megumi whom he had met the day before and she gave him his number! She didn't even know him for a day! _**'Guess I am bonding with her'**_ Gohan thought as he remembered Vegeta's lecture about the saiyan race and saiyan bonding

(flashback)

"Brat you are 16 now and you have hit saiyan puberty" Vegeta boomed

"really? Mr. Vegeta?" Gohan asked

"Shut up and listen brat! You would be bonding with a girl in a year or two or else you can never ever marry a girl due to your saiyan heritage" Vegeta explained

Gohan paled not that Vegeta scared him, he was scared on how his mom would react! He could imagine his mother armed with a frying pan going around the world murdering any innocent girl who refuses to give her grandbabies.

Vegeta smirked as he 'exactly' knew that the brat was thinking about kakarot's harpy mate

"Mr. Vegeta how will I know if I am bonding or not?" Gohan asked in panic

Vegeta smirked wider _**'the brat is more saiyan than his clown father'**_ "fine brat! I will tell but you have to spar with me, so that I can surpass you" Vegeta said as he started explaining

"listen, I will say this only once. A saiyan bonding is something that will determine the fate of a saiyan warrior, when bonding you will be dragged to meet each other by destiny itself! And not even the fate can separate saiyan bonds! If you die so shall your mate, if your mate dies so shall you" Vegeta paused to look at Gohan who was paying 100% attention, he then continued " your mate will have sudden urges to meet you and know you, and that's where it gets complicated ,you would start to hear each other's thoughts and would know if anyone of you is in danger. That's it! Now follow me to the GR" Vegeta snarled as he dragged Gohan into the Gravity Room

(flash back end)

Gohan came back into reality to see that a complete hour was passed in his thoughts, he rushed to check over the kids, and where the kids usually slept were an empty mess. The kids were awake and were gathering for breakfast. Gohan rushed down before anyone and sat at the table only to be sent flying by Chi-chi herself armed with her trusty frying pan of doom

(time skip)

The Son's have eaten their breakfast (Guys I am counting Zatch into the Son family since he doesn't remember his past, and everyone thinks he is a member in the family)

Gohan had gotten permission from Chi-chi to spar with Goten, Pan and Goshin and teach Zatch the basic fighting skills.

"all right kids, we are going to train today, Zatch I will teach you some of our fighting moves ok?" Gohan asked

When all of them nodded, Gohan smiled as he ordered "now guys go and change. Pan you can ask grandma to give you one of her hand sewn set and Goshin you can have one from me, sounds ok to you?" Gohan asked Goshin as Pan had already rushed to her grandmother whereas Zatch and Goten were fumbling the drawer trying to find something for Zatch to wear. Goshin nodded and followed his father to get a Gi for himself. Gohan found the Gi he wore when Vegeta and Nappa attacked the Earth, he smiled at the scene of his mentor sacrificing himself for saving his life _**'thanks Piccolo you are my best friend along with Dende'**_ he shook it off and gave it Goshin to wear, who took it with delight and started changing

(Time skip)

The kids were all changed and ready for the test Gohan was about to put them through. Gohan smiled as he took out the weights he had made for Zatch to increase his endurance

"Zatch, we are going to work on your endurance. Take these weights and make 10 laps around the lake" Gohan instructed as he gave Zatch the weights, who after wearing them wasn't even able to lift his leg

"This is too much.. Gohan…. I cant walk…" Zatch complained as he lifted one leg with difficulty

Gohan sighed, he had no choice with a loud whistle he called " ICARUS!" just then a giant purple dinosaur landed from the sky and started licking Gohan " hahaha.. cool down boy… I have a special task for you." Gohan mumbled out while the dragon covered him in dragon spit. The others were in awe at the dragon. Gohan smirked evilly at Zatch who in turn shivered at the gaze "Icarus? You are hungry right? You can eat the golden haired one" Gohan said and was trying hard not laugh at the look on the faces of the kids, the kids were horrified Gohan had just ordered the dragon to eat up one of their friends as a buffet meanwhile the person who was to be the buffet screamed and ran with amazing speed in an attempt to save his life.

"Gohan? You can't do that! Zatch is my friend" Goten said with tears in his eyes while Gohan's future kids nodded rapidly

"Calm down guys, Icarus is a vegetarian. He wouldn't eat Zatch, it was just a plan to unleash his true strength" Gohan explained as he pointed to a Zatch running endlessly with a herbivorous dragon playing with him.

"Now guys I need to test you power. Come at me with full power!" Gohan said as he transformed into a super saiyan

They looked at each other and with a short yell Pan became a super saiyan! Gohan was shocked to see that his future daughter had managed to control the super saiyan form, this was followed by another yell and to his astonishment he saw Goten turning into a super saiyan with ease! Then he looked to his future son who looked at his sister and uncle with envy, but it soon faded and came a look which said 'I am still stronger' Gohan was impressed at how his son maintained his calm even when he knew he wouldn't be match for two super saiyans or was he a match?

Gohan was proud and in his excitement he didn't notice that the kids have shot out like wind and were aiming a swift kick to his head, a jab at his chest and an uppercut to his chin they almost hit him but Gohan's battle reflexes kicked in as he left an afterimage and he reappeared behind Goten and kicked him into the mountains and then flew towards Pan and punched her in the gut and sent her toppling into the nearby trees, he searched for his son but to no avail he was not in sight, he tried to scan for his ki but no, Goshin hid it well, Gohan was expecting a surprise attack by Goshin but was instead attacked by a furious Pan and Goten who were doing their best to hit Gohan and actually managed to hit him a few times, just then Pan flipped backwards and started charging Ki and chanted _**"Kame…Hame…Haaaaa"**_ just then Goten disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan and kicked him towards the kamehameha wave by Pan and charged his own attack _**"Kameeee Hameeee Haaaaa"**_ Goten yelled as he thrust forward his wave.

Gohan was struck now, he had to act fast and then he got an idea, he smirked to himself and hoped his trick would work, he kept two fingers at his forehead and yelled _ **"Instant transmission"**_ and disappeared

Goten's attack met Pan's attack and since Pan was older and experienced her wave won and it hit Goten with force enough to knock him out, Gohan smiled as his calculations worked perfectly , Pan was horrified as she thought that she had accidently killed her uncle, with the shock Pan lowered ki enough for Gohan to knock her, Gohan reappeared behind her and before Pan could react he hit her on the neck knocking her out instantly. "You guys did well" Gohan said as he placed Goten and Pan on the ground and shouted "Goshin? Com out already! I have knocked out your sister and uncle you are the only one remaining!"

Goshin came out of hiding and then Gohan got a good look on Goshin _**'its like I am looking at myself when I was 5'**_ Gohan thought as he watched his future son walking with fear which was outclassed by his love and desire to protect his loved ones, he may not be a match for Gohan but he had to try!

However Goshin's mind was revolving on something else, he had learned after he watched a show!

"Dad! Surrender Now! I will not let anyone hurt my sister even it means you Dad!" Goshin yelled as he slid into a stance

"So.. You think you can beat me?" Gohan asked "you are not even a super saiyan. You cant even lay a finger on me" Gohan taunted in a hope that his son would turn super saiyan through anger . but what came from Goshin's mouth surprised Gohan

"I don't need to be a super saiyan to beat you Dad. It's the desire to protect that will defeat you" Goshin said as he pointed his finger at his dad

Gohan smiled with pride, his son reminded him a lot about his dad _**' dad Goshin looks like me, but is like you, even when he has no chance of winning, he is standing with confidence that I have never seen, except in you….'**_ Gohan thought as he focused on his son

"Dad? Can you knock me out in a single punch? In your super saiyan form?" Goshin asked

Gohan didn't expect this _**'what is he plotting?'**_ Gohan thought with an eyebrow upraised and saw his future son doing some hand signs , Gohan didn't knew what those signs were but thought them to be Ki attacks as he saw Mirai Trunks use some signs during his fight with Frieza. _**'but then.. why would he ask me if I can knock him out in one punch? Son you really know how to throw your opponent in a confusion about your next move don't you?'**_ Gohan thought as he tried hard to think what his Son was doing, just then he heard his son yell

" _ **KAGE-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**_ and behold there were 1000 Goshin's and all of them had Ki?

Gohan was flagger basted, sure he had seen Tien's multi form but they were clones which divides the user's powers into four but here there were 1000 clones! And each had the same power level, Gohan was in a quandary on what to do?

"Say Dad? Can you beat me in one punch now?" Goshin asked innocently as he saw the look on Gohan's face

" I will beat you or at least try to beat you" Gohan said with his saiyan pride hurt that he was out classed

Goshin smirked " very well dad, you brought this on yourself" saying so all the clones did some swift handseals and yelled at the same time _**"Katon:Gokakyu No Jutsu"**_ and then Goshin and his clones expelled huge balls of FIRE?!

Gohan was bewildered _**'how did Goshin control fire?'**_ Gohan's curious mind pondered while thinking of a way to escape the fire balls, Gohan knew what to do and flew but he was stopped mid air and was sent crashing into the middle of the fire balls by some of the Goshin clones

Gohan sighed as he knew that he was utterly out classed and out smarted and gave in to the pain that approached him from all the sides

BAAAMMMMMMMMM! A large explosion stirred Pan and Goten from their unconsciousness and saw their brother/nephew standing triumphantly over the scorched and blackened body of their father/brother?

(Time skip)

Gohan admitted his defeat and agreed to take the kids to an amusement park the next day, Zatch who the whole time was running trying to save his life from Icarus, had passed out of exhaustion and gave in for the dragon to eat him, but it turned out the dragon licked him and took him towards Gohan who explained Zatch that Icarus was an herbivore and Zatch being the knuckle head he was.. couldn't understand what it meant to be a 'herbivore' that however earned him a smack on his head from Pan and she explained him that herbivores are the living things which only eat plants for food.

Gohan was dazed and took the kids home.

Before entering the house Pan asked " Dad?"

"yes dear?"

"You said Grandma never allowed you to train. Then why did she allow you today?" Pan asked in a logical way

Gohan's eyes widened as he didn't think about that! And then as they entered the house they were met by a smiling Chi-chi

"welcome home, children did you have fun?" Chi-chi asked in an UnChi-chi way that caught everyone's attention

"Mom? Are you feeling well?" Gohan asked concerned

"I am perfectly fine so. Why do you ask?" Chi-chi asked

"nothing Mom just curious." Gohan brushed it off as an unknown nervousness hit him

"Gohan? Bulma called me and she wants you and Mirai Trunks to go with her to a meeting ok? She cant have Vegeta as he is a grumpy guy and would scare the others, also you are intelligent enough to accompany her and Mirai Trunks right?" Chi-chi said with a sweetness she seldom uses

Gohan breathed in relief _**'at least now I know Mom is fine.'**_ " all right Mom I will take the kids to the amusement park and then meet Bulma." Gohan said as he headed upstairs for a wash

Time passed and nothing uneventful happened except for Chi-chi talking in privacy with someone unknown to the Boys and Girl

Dinner was served by a super excited Chi-chi, honestly, Chi-chi was scaring the kids with her behavior

Gohan tucked the kids in their respective beds and promised Goshin to train him become a super saiyan too and asked him how did he control fire?

"oh! That, dad we can do it using Chakra, those clones and the fire ball were made by Chakra" Goshin beamed

Meanwhile…

(IN THE OTHER WORLD)

At the king kai's planet Goku and King kai were listening intently to the conversation between Gohan and Goshin

"Chakra huh? Sounds interesting! King Kai teach me how control Chakra please,please please" Goku literally begged King Kai who in turn sweat dropped

"Uhm, Goku you cant learn Chakra manipulation" King Kai said in a matter of factly way

"WHY?!" Goku yelled

"because you don't have the potential left" King Kai snickered to himself at the look on Goku's face

"why could Goshin learn Chakra and why cant I?" Goku asked

King Kai cleared his throat and begin "well see Goku your father is a saiyan named Bardock who got an unusual ability, his first born would be Raditz and he had the power to control his emotions into a power beyond imagination, unfortunately he didn't have emotions." King Kai snickered once again and continued "whereas, the second child which would be you" King Kai pointed his finger at Goku who said "Me?" "yes you, have the power to naturally increase your power through training and fighting at edge to unnatural heights, also the same is applied to your sons! The second child would be like a clone of their father and would have unlimited potential, sadly you don't have that" King Kai tried not to laugh and continued " You are your father's second Son and you look like him, Goten is your second child and he looks like you, and Goshin is Gohan's second child and he looks just like Gohan. Goten and Goshin have unlimited potential because of their human side, which is lacking in you, also Gohan and Pan can raise their Powers through emotions, you have seen your son ascend during the battle with Cell right?" King Kai asked Goku who nodded, King Kai continued " To learn Chakra you need human emotions naturally, and even if you behave like a human, your saiyan side doesn't like it and tries to fight it getit?" King Kai asked

"King Kai I didn't get anything what you tried to say" Goku said with the Son Grin while King Kai face faulted

Meanwhile..

(BACK AT THE SON RESIDENCE)

Gohan was astonished at his son's description of Chakra and was desperate to learn it.

He headed towards his room and saw his mother with a happy and satisfied smile

She said "Gohan dear? Did you know I have talked with my future daughter in law!" Chi-chi grinned

Gohan was confused and went to sleep

Unknown to them….

A certain Pop star was looking at her phone in fear , as she had been called by an unknown woman claiming to be her Mother in law!, she was gripped in fear when she first tried to cut the call, and the woman boomed with a voice that might even make Cell plead for his life, Megumi sat the whole night alert to pick up the phone whenever it rang, but since the woman said her good night and asked her to sleep early, she obliged in fear if she wouldn't obey she may have to meet her. She hated to meet the woman's son if he were ever to be like her. She thought about the cute guy whom she was attracted towards and peacefully drifted into blackness known as sleep.

THE END

 _ **HI GUYS!, I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, SO HOW WAS IT? DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I WILL BE BACK SOON, ENJOY AND REVIEW AND SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES**_

 _ **GLOSSARY**_

 _ **KAMEHAMEHA-literally means the giant turtle wave, and is the signature move of the turtle school and the Son's, the user gathers all his latent energy and releases it at once destroying anything in its way.**_

 _ **INSTANT TRANSMISSION- the move used by the people of yardrat, the user can transmit himself by transposing himself into the teleportation zone and landing by locking onto someone's ki**_

 _ **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU- A Jonin level Ninjutsu which evenly distributes chakra between the clones and allows the clones to perform any jutsu the user knows.**_

 _ **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU- a ninjutsu which kneads the users chakra into fire and expells the fire in the form of a fire ball throught the user's mouth.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HI EVERYONE, MY EXAMS ARE OVER, SO I CAN UPLOAD FROM TODAY. ENJOY AND LEAVE A REVIEW**_

 _ **I DONT OWN ZATCH BELL, OR DBZ OR ANY OTHER ANIME, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS PLOT.**_

SPELL/ATTACK- _ **"ZAKER/KAMEHAMEHA"**_

THOUGHT- **"GOOD"**

THE FIGHT AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK

Following the incidents of a very surprising day not to mention a peaceful night(even by a saiyans standards). Our young saiyan was on his trip to hell, accompanied by four little blurs of energy he dreadfully took a step towards the amusement park.  
"Fighting Cell is lot more easier than making sure that these kids don't destroy the rides here." Gohan thought,  
"Hey? Gohan? you look awfully down today! what happened?"Zatch,the mamodo in his care asked "Not really Zatch,I am just feeling sleepy" Gohan lied "I will go and get something for us to drink, enjoy yourselves kids!" Gohan said and went away.  
Most of the time spent at the park was not really interesting, till Zatch and Goten lost their way inside a haunted house.  
"Hey Goten what are we supposed to do? The Ghosts will eat us!"Zatch said, his voice was quivering and tears were starting to form in his eyes,"Lets try to get out of here..." Goten said "we need to tackle this situation as men!" Goten exclaimed and he did so.. they were able to get out of the Haunted house after Goten literally tackled a side of the house and made a hole enough for an elephant to pass through it, they were able to get out of it, unfortunately Gohan had to bear the brunt of it as he ended up paying his saved money as compensation.

TIME SKIP A few hours had passed and it was noon, The children were hungry, so they decided to please their enormus appetite and scare away the unwanted pests(as vegeta describes them)in the process. needless to say, a few ambulance were called for the old and weak of heart who had a heart failure saying the sayians eat,  
Unknown to them a Girl with bubblegum pink hair (No, Not Sakura!) was lurking in the bushes, eyeing a certain hyperactive, dumb Blonde (NOT Naruto) as he continued to devour yellow tails at a rate of 1 per minute. "He is Zatch right?" the unknown girl thought, "I better get out of here" the figure backed away from the bushes and into the crowd behind her, as she was backing away carefully, she bumped into someone and turned around to apologize "AH! SORRY!" She lifts her head and shouts at the top of her voice"ZATCH!" the speed that the deadlast showed made her fall on the ground "umm.. Hi.. My name is Zatchbell.. and thats the only thing I remember"Zatch said and helped the girl, "whats your name? it would be rude if you knew my name, and i dont know yours right?" Zatch asked. "Oh right, My name is Kolulu, nice to meet you Zatch, but i have to go, my sister Lori is waiting for me" Kolulu excused herself.  
they both parted ways and went on their way.

TIME SKIP

Another Hour passed without much happening beside Pan pounding a few deliquents into pulp for calling her cute and Goshin breaking another deliquents arm for snatching his lottery ticket and Ice-cream. Goshin justified himself saying"No one touches my FOOD!" and Pan thought it was necessary for the people to pay a visit to the hospital in the hard way. Gohan sighed and prepared for the worst, heck he wouldn be surprised if the authority declares a "GO BACK HOME RIGHT NOW!" order, as if God heard him, the speakers blared "ATTENTION EVERYONE! YOU ARE REQUESTED TO LEAVE ASAP! A DANGEROUS CREATURE IS ATTACKING US" Gohan immediately turned serious and took the kids in his arms" we are leaving right now!" Gohans voice was stern, "But dad.. we can beat that monster our selves" Pan tried to convince Gohan but "No excuses Pan, I dont want you all to risk your lives, its something I must do" Gohan said as he thought of the Cell games, when he lost his mind to power and the day his Dad died protecting him, he was determined to not make the same mistake twice.  
He grabbed the kids and flew into the sky faster than the human eye can decipher, he left the kids at home in Chichis care and flew back to the spot, "We have to follow dad!" Pan tried to rebel and fly but was instantly knocked out by Chichis frying pan of doom, " Not under my watch kids." Chichi smirked as they saw the strongest member among them on the floor out cold.

Gohan arrived at the crime scene and found the culprits, A girl who looked like a Wolverine fan and a woman, who was shouting at the girl to stop, Just as he was about to attack, Goshin and Zatch jumped down a tree and punched Kolulu hard enough to knock down an adult, But Kolulu was still standing, Gohan was angry,proud,afraid,and amused at the same time, he never felt such conflicting emotions at the same time. with anger and fear consuming him, he shouted "GOSHIN! ZATCH! WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING HERE?!" the both of him turned around and flashed him a toothy grin and then again turned to face Kolulu

AT THE SON RESIDENCE

Chichi triumphantly sat on a chair and fixed her gaze on the three kids who were scared shitless by her frying pan of doom, suddenly they vanished with a puff of smoke. Chichi had never expected that and she yelled at the top of her lungs, it was so loud that Goku in the other world had bleeding ears!  
Chichi now had a scary aura around her, she was tricked, tricked by her own Grand son, who spoiled her son and foster son, " Kids, i will be waiting" Chichi said in a low grave voice that would make frieza the pass out,(though it would never happen)

AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK

Gohan now figured out what happened, he remembered Goshin making clones which stayed manifested and leaving behind the same amount of KI in each of them, "Crap! He tricked me!" it was clear that Goshin trained Zatch and Goten in the arts of chakra manipulation, Goten on the other hand was mesmirised by the free food and dinosaur games that the now empty stalls held, oblivious to his surroundings, he started creating his record.

Gohan eyed the opponent and his eyes fell on a pink glowing book, " A glowing book? is she a mamodo like Zatch?" Gohan thought and as he took out his spell book, he heard Goshin charge at Kolulu "KYAAA..." Goshin screamed as he charged at Kolulu " **Crap! he doesnt know she is mamodo!** " Gohan thought as he sped towards Goshin, but it was too late and Lori had already activated a spell

"DONT HURT KOLULU!" Lori screamed " _ **ZERUSEN**_!" Lori read the spell as Kolulus hand detached from her and blasted Goshin at point blank range. normally he would have dodged it, but somehow it was too fast for him and he was literally a few millimeters away from her "Oh God its going to hurt" Goshin thought as he was blasted away, fortunately Gohan caught him before he the hands exploded with full power. "Dad..." Goshins voice was weak "I am sorry" "Its ok Son" Gohan comforted Goshin as he gave him a senzu bean, Goshi was healed in an instant and was Ited by Gohan to their house meanwhile, Zatch was doing his best dodging Kolulus attack "I smell Kolulu on you, what did you do to her?" Zatch asked as he caught her hand and threw her back."DONT HURT KOLULU! SHE IS NOT A BAD GIRL! SHE IS NOT EVIL!" Lori shouted "She is Kolulu!?" Zatch asked clearly surprised, " but how? Kolulu was the sweet girl who never fought right? she is well mannered and adores her sister! how is she Kolulu?" Zatch asked as he pointed at the clawed girl, " I am Kolulu" Kolulu answered "Zatch! come back!" Gohan shouted as Kolulu leapt in the air towards Zatch, "Huh? what are you talking?" Zatch was about to be impaled but Gohan stepped in between them and took the attack himself. "You hurt my Son! now you have hurt Me! I will not allow you to hurt anyone else" Gohan said and shouted " _ **Zaker**_ " instantly Zatch opened his mouth and shot lightning at Kolulu "Gohan! dont hurt them! please" Zatch pleaded "Zatch.. we have to fight" Gohan said as he sent a KI blast at Kolulu

SOMEWHERE IN THE MAMODO WORLD

"Oh? not so fast!" an unknown man said as he read a spell

AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK

suddenly Gohans KI blast disappeared, "how did that happen?" Gohan thought out loud. he tried making few KI blasts but it strained him a lot, he tried to fly, but couldnt do so" **CRAP! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!** " Gohan thought as he had not other option than to stick with his spell book Lori read another spell " _ **Zeruku**_ " and Kolulu slashed at them with her claws Gohan going defensive read " _ **Ra shirudo**_ " and a lightning barrier appeared electocuting Kolulu. "Gohan please stop it" Zatch was crying, "Zatch fight, fight for your own destiny, you will meet her again" Gohan said, but Zatch wasnt listening and grabbed Kolulus hands and said "Kolulu! please stop! remember who you really are!" Zatch said "what happened to the kind Kolulu? who never fought with others? who is polite enough to ask sorry for bumping into strangers?" he continued "KOLULU SNAP OUT OF IT!" Zatch shouted as Kolulu slowly regained consciousness.. she turned back to normal and fainted "Kolulu!" Lori cried as she caught Kolulu. she was in a very bad condition. Gohan knew the fight was over, and decided to make Kolulu eat a senzu bean

Kolulu woke up after a few minutes, and thanked Zatch and Gohan for helping her become normal, "I am sorry for all the trouble you had to go through because of me" Kolulu said as she bowed down "No, its fine, really, its not like you did it on purpose right?." Gohan said doing his signature Son Grin.  
"Zatch? please burn my book" Kolulu asked.  
"what? no, I cant do that Kolulu, You are my friend!" Zatch replied as he backed away from Kolulu "I am begging you please, burn my book" Kolulu pleaded "Gohan say her that i cant do that!" Zatch said as he looked Gohan in the eye Gohan knowing full well whats been running in Kolulus mind said "Zatch.. Look at Kolulus spell book.. it has a yellow tail mark on it" Gohan said regretting what he is about to do "Huh? really Gohan? where?" Zatch looked at the spell book curiously " _ **Zaker**_ " Gohan read the spell and lightning shot out of Zatchs mouth and burned Kolulus book.  
"Gohan why?" Zatch asked with tears in his eyes "Thanks Big brother" Kolulu said as she began fading away "Zatch if our king was a kind king.. we wouldnt have to fight among our selves right?" Kolulu said as she started crying "Zatch Promise me.. Become a Kind King for all of us ok?" Kolulu continued "I promise" Zatch said tears falling down " I promis i will become a Kind King and stop this nonsense" Zatch replied crying "I am glad that I met you, Good luck Zatch" and with that Kolulu faded away into the mamodo world "Gohan.. help me to become a kind king" Zatch asked Gohan with determination in his eyes "Got it.." Gohan replied

TIMESKIP

they soon found Goten playing to his hearts fill, and went back home to find out Goshin being taught by Chichi The day ended with Zatch gaining a new goal to become stronger "I wonder how my KI didnt work back then" Gohan wondered as he slept.

THE NEXT DAY

Gohan needed to help Bulma, and was brushing his teeth, when a letter came out of thin air "whats this?" Gohan thought as he opened the letter

THE END

 _ **ITS OVER GUYS.. CHAPTER 7 IS OVER.. DID YOU LIKE IT? LEAVE A REVIEW**_


End file.
